1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of manufacturing a MgB2 superconducting material. More particularly, it relates to a method which can manufacture a MgB2 superconducting material in a thin film form, which can be applied to a fabrication of a wide variety of devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Magnesium diboride (MgB2) has the highest critical temperature (Tc=39K) among all the intermetallic compounds. Its application is, therefore, expected as a substitute for the A15 type intermetallic compounds (Tc=15K).
The synthesis of a single phase bulk of MgB2 is, however, considered difficult because of a very large difference in vapor pressure between its constituent elements, Mg and B.